Without You, I'm Blue
by Aissu
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun party but when it evolved into something more, the consequences were too harsh for her to bear. She needed someone to rescue her from the depths of despair. ONESHOT


I wrote this story out of impulse and I'm not exactly sure if it's really Iakrishippy but I tried it anyway. Yay for my first completed Ikari story! I wasted an hour of my precious time though. :D

I blinked in the morning sunlight as it nearly blinded me. Shading my eyes, I attempted to stand up and get off the bed but something had a tight hold on me. Surprised, I turned to see a flash of purple. Blood rushed to my face and a scream built up in my throat. What was _Paul_ doing in my bed and what's more, why were we both _naked_? My bloodcurdling scream startled him and his eyes flashed open. They mirrored the horror in mine. Immediately, he released me. He edged away from me. "What happened, Troublesome?"

_Flashback_

_The pop music resonated in the air as teenagers danced wildly in the middle of the room. I was watching everyone dancing and to my extreme disgust, May and Drew started making out, oblivious to their surroundings. Someone snickered next to me. I looked at Misty. _

_"It was inevitable that they would get together one day. This party was a great idea Dawn." I grinned at her. _

_"So, how are you and Ash?" Misty turned deep red. "He's great, really," _

_I winked at her. "My name is Love." _

_She clung on to my arm as Leaf dashed past her with Gary hot on her trail. "There goes our high and flirty couple," I giggled. _

_"Say, Dawn, when's your boyfriend coming? I can't wait to meet him!" Zoey said from my left._

_ Kenny was beside her. "Yeah, DeeDee. Who's he?" I blushed. My boyfriend. I couldn't even believe he was my boyfriend. I smiled at them . _

_"He'll be coming soon." _

_The three of them gave me waves and then proceeded to eat where Ash was gobbling down the food. I saw Misty bring out her mallet before my view was blocked my some others. _

_"Boo!" someone whispered in my ear. I jumped a foot in the air. "Eeeks!" Paul smirked and I pouted. "I told you not to do that!" He shrugged. _

_"So, did you miss me?" _

_Time to tease Paul.__"Of course not! I was too busy having fun with Barry and Conway to miss you," I said slyly. As expected, his usually emotionless face turned green with jealousy. _

_"You did not do that," he growled. _

_"Yes, I did," I replied. He scowled and gripped my wrist tightly before dragging me to a secluded corner. I didn't even have time to react before he slammed me against the wall. Tilting my chin, he stared into my eyes. I squirmed uncomfortably. "Uh, well, maybe I didn't. I was just trying to make you j-" He cut me off with a kiss. I soon melted into the kiss and slowly put my arms around his neck. _

_"Ahem!" _

_A loud cough startled us and we broke apart. Paul just looked at the group with no emotion while I flushed red. Barry pushed through and leapt at Paul. _

_"You're dating Dawn? My idol is dating Dawn!" he shrieked. _

_"That's surprising but as they say, 'Opposites Attract'", May commented. I glared at her. _

_"Come on, get a drink," Conway appeared. Paul instinctively put an arm around my shoulder. I snorted._

_A few minutes later, my boyfriend was as drunk as one could get. "Good thing you didn't drink too much," Zoey whispered. "I heard that drinking too much brings out a person's inner desires." I raised as eyebrow. Someone grabbed me from behind. _

_"Come on Dawn. Let's have some fun!" _

_I gawked at Paul. His eyes were filled with lust. "Are you nuts? Maybe you just need to rest." He kissed my neck randomly. Yup, this was definitely not Paul. He started to trail the kisses up to my ears. "Hey, hey, no, Paul stop!" I shrieked. _

_"Jeez, get a room, you two!" Gary yelled from the other side. I turned red with embarrassment. _

_"He's right," Paul whispered seductively in my ear. My jaw dropped to the ground. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"__I screamed as he mercilessly dragged me up the stairs and into an empty room. Still in his drunken stupor, he locked the door behind us and pushed me forcefully onto the bed. "Paul?" I whispered suddenly terrified. His eyes softened. _

_"Don't worry Troublesome, it'll be fine." _

_I closed my eyes as he started to tug at my blouse. The rest was history, well, to me and you._

I blinked rapidly as realisation dawned on me. I had had _sex_ with Paul Shinji. My breaths came out in gasps. "What happened?" Paul shouted. Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks.

"You mean you don't remember?"

He glared at me. "NO, I don't and all I know now is that I have this fucking headache!" My lips trembled.

"You-you, no, we, last night, we, you were drunk and we made love," I murmured.

Paul's face turned red with fury. "That's it!" he growled and threw the sheets off him. I covered my eyes as he changed into his clothes.

"We're over!" he yelled at me.

I cupped my mouth with my hands as my vision blurred.

"But-b-but, why?"

He looked into my eyes. "When I became your boyfriend, I didn't intend to do such things. What if you get pregnant? You're only 18! I won't be able to pursue my dreams and neither will you! It would be for the best if we never see each other again." And with that, he stormed out.

"But-but-it was a mistake."

Of course, there was nobody there to hear that. I was stunned. It had happened so fast. The floodgates opened and tears poured down in torrents. "Why, Paul, why?"

* * *

><p>May and Misty were watching anxiously as Mom and I exited the room. They knew from the looks on our faces the answer. "Congratulations, Dawn!" May squealed as she dragged me into a bear hug.<p>

"Enough, May, I can't breathe," I struggled.

Misty smiled. "I called Zoey to let her know. She'll probably visit you today to find out what happened." I beamed at her.

"You guys are the best!"

Mom drove us to our house and each of us were lost in our own thoughts. _What if you get pregnant? You're only 18! I won't be able to pursue my dreams and neither will you!_ His voice echoed in my head and I flinched. Mom cast a worried glance at me through the mirror. "I'm fine! No need to worry," I chirped. Misty gave me a comforting squeeze to the hand. "Say, May, aren't you and Drew getting married soon?" The brunette blushed.

"It'll be a surprise if something doesn't happen during their honeymoon," Misty remarked.

"Oh, shut up!" May growled. I giggled. Being with my best friends was really fun. But not even they could fill the gaping hole in my heart. I tried to cover up my sigh with a yawn. May raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you need some rest, dear."

I scowled at her. "Don't call me that!"

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Berlitz!" the two older girls shouted to Mom as they left our house.

Someone entered soon after. "Zoey!" I cried in delight as I dashed to my good friend and excellent Coordinator. "How do you feel, Dawn?" I grinned at her.

"Great!"

Her eyebrows scrunched up as she asked, "Are you really ok like this, Dawn?" I knew she would ask that. "I'm really OK, Zoe, there's no need to worry, really," I assured her. _You know you're lying to yourself._ "I'll never forgive that bastard for walking out on you! Find someone better, Dawn," Zoey exploded. I stared at the red head. I'd never seen her so angry before. "Zoey, please," my voice dropped to a whisper. "Please, stop." She looked at me, as if she couldn't believe herself. "Sorry. I was just so mad. Don't forget, I'm always there to help," she apologised. "I know, Zoe, I know." I am so lucky to have such caring friends and family but…_Why do I still feel so lonely?_

6 months later(Normal POV)

"I'm really sorry, it was a stillbirth." The doctor could only stare at the young woman of 19. Her lips trembled before she broke down, tears glistening on her cheeks like crystals.

"I-I don't understand," she cried. "Why?"

The doctor stuttered helplessly. The distress in her eyes made him feel almost guilty but what had happened was inevitable. "I don't really know, Ms. Berlitz. Stillbirths are very rare," he tried to explain but immediately regretted saying the latter part. He heard her moan softly. "Why is it always me?"

Outside, her friends and family listened, disbelieving of the tragic news. "Poor Dawn," Leaf sniffed, unable to express her feelings properly. "She has to suffer heartbreak twice." Gary nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend. A day later, the grief-stricken bluenette was discharged. She was no longer the bubbly, cheerful girl everyone knew. She had retreated into her own, quiet world, no longer aware of things passing around her. There was nothing they could do anymore. She refused to listen. She was sure that God had condemned her to this fate of losing people she loved.

Dawn's POV

The child I had been longing for was gone. I'd never gotten to meet him. I'd never see his father again either. God has a strange way of tormenting people. Perhaps I did something really bad in my past life. I got off the bed and changed into a pink dress that reached my knees. Grabbing a hat from the closet, I walked downstairs and out of the house. Minutes later, I reached the field I usually visited every day. Coordinating no longer existed in my life. What was the point? With a sigh, I sat on the grass and hugged my knees. Cry. That was all I wanted to do. Which was exactly what I did. I let all the emotions pour out. I cried for my lover, my baby and my passion. I cried for everything I lost. Moments later, I wiped my face dry and stood up to leave. My heart was still heavy. All of a sudden, someone hugged me from behind. "Boo!"

Paul's POV

It's been exactly 13 months since I left her. I thought I'd forget about her, just move on. But how wrong I was. Each time I dated someone, I found myself comparing them to her, picking out flaws. There wasn't a time when I didn't think of her. Her musical laughter, long, blue hair and troublesomeness. I couldn't deny it. She was the only one who could break my shell. _Does it satisfy you now that you're champion?_ Groaning, I pulled my hair.

"You know, maybe it's time to give her a visit," someone said.

I looked up at my brother. "I'm only going because I want to, not because you want me to," I growled, storming out of the room.

_Please forgive me Dawn. I love you more than anyone else. _I drove to her house but she wasn't in. Johanna answered the door. "Paul," she gasped. She probably detested me for breaking her daughter's heart. The reaction I received my completely different. "Please, Paul, fix her. I don't know what to do," she sobbed.

"What do you mean?"

Looking around furtively, she beckoned me in. "After you left, well, three months to be exact, the doctor said Dawn was pregnant," she explained, rubbing her tears away. My heart skipped a beat. Pregnant? "But, you, see, she suffered a stillbirth and hasn't even been eating properly the past few days. I'm at a loss," she wailed. I was speechless. This was all my fault. All mine.

"Where is she?" I asked, standing up.

"Probably in the field across the house." It was all I needed to hear. I dashed out, across the road and onto the green grass. I caught sight of a lone figure, shoulders shaking. I walked closer, silently, watching. She was crying. Then, her sobbing ceased and she got back on her feet. I hugged her waist. "Boo!"

The look on her face was priceless. "Who-who are you?," she gasped, disbelief reflected in her eyes.

"Dawn," I whispered hoarsely. "Troublesome, it's me."

She shook her head. "I must be hallucinating now," she sighed. I lifted her off her feet and studied her features. They were the same as I remembered but her eyes weren't bright and I could see eye bags. She had definitely lost lot of weight too. I smiled as I leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm here Dawn, it's me for real this time." Her eyelashes fluttered wildly before her eyes completely closed. "I'm here, Dawn. I will never, ever leave you again," I promised her as I set her down.

"Never."

* * *

><p>The url for Dawn's dress on the field :.imgres?imgurl=/images/I/51y-lRjmO6L._AA280_.jpg&imgrefurl=.&usg=_QWs2rhj2jK3VmbgsrWHwwKZ1Lg4=&h=280&w=280&sz=16&hl=en&start=0&sig2=R4PoisabZ7JtyffG2kz4Ww&zoom=1&tbnid=ZDzVmEr0-LAC4M:&tbnh=156&tbnw=156&ei=U2wQTrvkNYjWrQfHvO2HBA&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dcasual%2Bdress%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D675%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=187&vpy=112&dur=8573&hovh=224&hovw=224&tx=167&ty=117&page=1&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0&biw=1280&bih=675 I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know it's short but it's the longest one-shot I've written so please appreciate it, those people who like long long stories. (I'm one too). Rate and review :D


End file.
